Annas forbidden feelings
by elsannafan55
Summary: modern au...Anna's been caring a dark secret. she's helplessly in love with her sister elsa how will Elsa react when Anna finally breaks. Warning incest don't like don't read. review tell me what you think
1. annas feelings

I'm in love with my sister, and I have been for some time. Elsa is five-six, weighs about 115 pounds, is perfectly proportioned at 21, has waist-length curly blonde hair, perfect pail skin, and the most remarkably beautiful ice-blue eyes I have ever seen, but that's not why I am in love with her. Well, at least, not the only reason. She is the kindest, sweetest, most caring person I have ever known, and not just toward me, either, but anyone and everyone she meets. She also has a voluptuous ass I just want to sink my teeth into.

I wish I had the courage to take a chance and see where it goes, but I really don't want to get my feelings hurt. Oh, sure, she might get angry if she knew, especially considering how many times we have stood naked in front of each other. Did I forget to mention that I am female as well? I am Elsa's younger sister by 3 years. Now you see my dilemma.

In contrast to my sister, I am five-eight, same 115 pounds, but 18, and my ass isn't bad, truth be known. I have straight, shoulder-length light red hair, a decent tan of my own, and my eyes are blue also. I consider myself an attractive woman. I mean, I may wear glasses and be a bit nerdy, and judging by the number of guys who ask me out and all, I must be pretty good looking, but I'm a lesbian. Still in the closet, I hate to say, but I just haven't found the right time or way to tell everyone.

I think of the relationships I can have with other women, but I obsess over my sister too much. I want her so terribly that it hurts, yet I can never tell her. I am sure opportunity will present itself one day, and when it does I plan to take full advantage of it.

Elsa respects my endless pursuit of knowledge. Sometimes she calls me "The Encyclopedia of Useless Information," but if she ever needs to know something, I'm her go-to gal. One particular day, as I was sitting on the sofa reading the current issue ofPopular Mechanics—yes,Popular Mechanics—she plopped down next to me with a disgruntled look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked without the benefit of looking up.

"I'm constipated," Elsa told me. "I haven't had a bowel movement in two days. Look at my belly. I'm bloated."

Face still snugly imbedded in the magazine, I asked, "Been eating a lot of starches lately?"

"Tots for breakfast and fries for lunch and dinner every day this week."

"How's your water intake?"

"Not what it should be," Elsa answered.

I reached out and felt just below her tummy. "Yep. I can feel it."

"What should I do?" Elsa asked.

"Take some Ex-Lax," I suggested.

"You know Aunt Peggy was addicted to laxatives," she reminded me. "I don't want to chance ending up like her."

"Tall glass of prune juice, then," I offered.

"You know I hate prunes. The juice is even worse."

I finally looked at her. "Enema?"

"I suppose so," Elsa reluctantly said, "although I hear those can become addictive as well."

"If you do them every day, yes," I informed her, "but one here and there? You should be safe."

She patted my leg twice and said, "Thanks, Anna," then made to go upstairs, and that's when the brain child was born.

"You know," I called out to her, "there is another method, if you're interested in hearing it."

"What?" She asked as she turned and walked back toward me.

"In certain villages in Botswana, the people orally stimulate the anuses of their livestock," I reported. "They do this because they believe it helps the animal have more frequent bowel movements, which, in turn, they believe makes the females produce more milk and makes the males work harder."

"You're telling me that the people of Botswana eat their cows and bulls asses?" Elsa asked before a wave of laughter came over her.

"They've been doing it for hundreds of years," I said straight-facedly, simply because it was true. The things one can learn from readingNational Geographic. "You know anyone who would do that for you?"

"Not really," Elsa answered. "Hans and I broke up last week, as you know, so I won't be asking him. It wouldn't be fair to ask another guy because he might think it'll lead to sex, which I don't want to happen. I doubt my girlfriends would do it simply because they might think I'm trying to lez out with them." She remained silent for all of thirty seconds, then said, "How about you?"

"Me?" I sounded so surprised by her invitation.

"Sure. Why not? Aren't you always looking to test one theory or another?" she reasoned. "This would be the perfect opportunity for you. I can see it now: 'Does stimulating a person's anus make him or her more apt to have a bowel movement much the way bovines do when anally stimulated in Botswana?' What do you say?"

I sighed heavily, then said, "In order for me to test the theorem, I would have to conduct the same test over a week-long period. Would you agree to that?"

"Yeah, sure," Elsa said enthusiastically. "Whatever gets me to pooping."

I didn't tell her that I would have to test her results against those of others, simply because there weren't going to be any others. I nodded my head as I reached for my laptop. "Okay then, go on upstairs and take a shower, and clean yourself well. I'm going to research this some more and see if there is a particular methodology I should apply."

"Right!" Elsa said as she ran upstairs. I closed my laptop, and once I heard the bathroom door shut I stealthily made my way upstairs to Mom and Dad's room, into their bathroom, where I opened the medicine chest. Right out front were Mom's laxative suppositories. I grabbed one and placed it in my pocket. I honestly did not know if eating an ass would make someone poo, but I had to ensure that she did in order to milk it over the remainder of the week.

I went back downstairs and awaited Elsa's signal, and about fifteen minutes later she called down to me, "Okay, I'm all done up here."

With a heart beating like a jackhammer, I happily made my way upstairs and to her room to find her standing next to her bed wearing a towel. I sat at the edge of her bed and said, "From what I could tell, it's pretty much like just getting a rim job. Have you ever had one of those before?"

"No," she answered as she lightly shook her head.

And I'm going to give you your first one, I thought, and immediately I felt myself get wet. "Okay then, here's what you can expect: I am going to begin by slowly licking around your anus, then I will lick the anus itself. From there, I will graduate to sucking it, lightly at first, then a bit more aggressively. Toward the end, I will insert my pinkie into it. Not all the way, just enough to stretch it a little. All in all, it should take about twenty minutes. Any questions?"

"Not really, Anna. Just that I know I kind of goaded you into this. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Hey, like you said: All for the sake of science, right?"

Elsa smiled. "Right. Now ... Um ... How do you want me?"

"Remove the towel, hop on the bed, hands and knees," I instructed her, and she did so.

Oh, her ass was so gloriously plump and round. Firm yet fleshy would describe it best. I wanted so badly to kiss each perfectly tanned cheek, but I couldn't give myself away. "Are you ready?" I asked. She said she was, so I placed my hands on her rump and separated the cheeks, and there was her asshole, almost as tanned as the rest of her, staring me in the face. I slowly moved toward it, stuck out my tongue, and licked the side of her anus. Then, "UNH!!"

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked as she looked back at me.

"Nothing-nothing," I said quickly. "I was trying to contain a sneeze is all." Not the best lie I had ever told, but she didn't need to know that I had just had an orgasm. I repositioned myself, then began the process anew. I licked the left side of her anus very slowly, then the right. I actually began by dividing each lick, but soon I was moving my tongue in the motion of a capital U, and I was enjoying every second of it.

Apparently, Elsa was enjoying it as well. "A-Anna? Is this ... Is this supposed to make me horny?" I didn't answer her, simply because doing so would mean coming off her ass, and at the moment I wanted my mouth in no other space. I finally licked straight up her asshole and Elsa's legs began to quiver. "Oh, fuck," she whispered breathily. I took her asshole into my mouth and began to suck at it very gingerly. "Oh, shit, Anna!" Elsa yelled, then buried her face into her pillow and screamed as she came. By this time, Elsa's whole asshole was in my mouth and I was lightly flicking my tongue across it. "Don't stop, Anna. Please. Please don't." I continued eating her ass, and sure enough she came again.

As the euphoria melted away, I pulled my hand out of my shorts (yes, I had masturbated myself to two orgasms as well) and then the suppository from my pocket, and with my cum-drenched pinky finger I guided it into her asshole. Half my pinky went in to ensure it was properly lodged. I then moved back and sat upright. I then spewed out my second lie of the day to her. "From what I read, the orgasms the livestock enjoy increase their metabolic rate, which has an effect on digestion and what-not. It's gets pretty technical from there. Want to hear about it?"

"Hell no," Elsa said as she flipped onto her back. "They say how long this should take?"

"Could be a few hours, could be tomorrow,IFit works at all," I said as I took in her naked beauty. She was so perfect in every way, and I lusted after her hungrily. Well, I had gotten this far with her. Perhaps the "side effect" of the orgasms would allow for something more in the near future. "Remember, we're testing a theory here."

Elsa hopped from her bed and made her way to her chest of drawers where she pulled out a bra and panties, then a tank top and some shorts. "Mom and Dad will be home soon. You ... Uh ... Need to wash up or anything?"

"I'm good," I said with a satisfied smile on my face. I exited her room and went into mine, closing the door and locking it so I could masturbate myself silly.

When I went downstairs, Elsa was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on an extra-large veggie pizza. She was going to wait until it was done before adding the tomato and cilantro, but other than that ... mushrooms, green peppers, onions, black and green olives, baby spinach, and banana peppers, and of course, skim milk mozzarella. "Looks good," I said as I walked by, then I lightly slapped her on the ass.

"Hey!"

I wanted to tell her that it felt so nice in my hand, that it tasted exquisitely sweet, but of course, I couldn't do any of those things. "How long?" I asked.

"Putting it in now. Should be ready in twenty-twenty-five minutes. Mom and Dad should be home in ten, so that'll give them time to wash up and get into something more comfortable."

Tonight was family fun night, so while eating, we posed questions to one another that would challenge our morals, such as, "If you could go back in time and change just one thing about yourself, what would it be?" Of course, with Mom being a Physics instructor at the local university and Dad teaching Philosophy, we were always inundated with reminders from Mom that backward time travel was an impossibility, and that any change we made, regardless of how small, would greatly impact not just our lives, but the lives of those around us as well, by Dad. I think I had more fun at these discussions than Elsa, but she was no slouch; she could hold her own in a conversation of this magnitude.

As dinner neared its end, the strangest noise echoed through the dining room. Elsa's eyes got as big around as silver dollars, then she slowly looked at me and said, "My God, Anna, I think it's working." She just sat there as Mom and Dad asked what she was speaking in reference to, then another sound, and then, "Oh, shit!" Elsa jumped from the table and raced to the bathroom down the hall. She didn't close the door all the way, and a few seconds later we were all privy to a bowel movement that was almost the equivalent to the one Jeff Daniels took onDumb and Dumber, or like the one that one guy took in the trash can onVan Wilder. I burst into laughter at the sound of it. Mom and Dad tried their best not to, but soon we all were laughing even as Elsa shouted "Shut up! It's not funny!" and then another load dropped.

I washed dishes as Mom and Dad went outside and sat on the patio, as was their norm. Elsa approached me and said, "Can you believe that? I can't believe it worked."

"Well, let's give it forty-eight hours before doing it again," I suggested. "You know, just to make sure your body has purged whatever is going on now."

"Right," Elsa said with a smile. She hugged me. "Who would've thunk it?" she said more to herself than me as she walked up the stairs.

That night I masturbated until my clit hurt. I couldn't help it, though. I actually ate my sexy sister's fine ass for twenty minutes today and made her cum and cum and cum. It was difficult to impose a forty-eight-hour wait limit on doing it again, but I had to not be greedy about this. Besides, I had to make sure she didn't have any aftereffects that might impede the process. In other words, make sure there was no diarrhea because that would have just been yucky.

The forty-eight hours was excruciatingly long, but I made my way through it. I was on pins and needles as I waited in Elsa's room while she showered, and when she entered I said, "We're going to try something different today."

"Oh, really?" Did I detect a hint of disappointment?

"I just want to see if it has the same effect if you lie on your back during the process," I told her. "I do have to account for every variable, you know."

She brightened at this. "Oh, yeah, sure. Okay." She plopped her happy ass on the bed, then I moved between her legs. Her pussy was so beautiful. It was all I could do to not immerse my face in it and make her cum the way I really wanted to. I lifted her legs up, at which point she latched onto them and lifted them higher. "Is this good enough?" she asked.

"Perfect," I said, then I began doing what I did the day before, doing it the same, exact way, building the suspense, building the drama, building the excitement. Five minutes in and Elsa said, "Oh, fuck, Anna. Not again," and then her butthole constricted, and her clit palpitated, and then I saw a sliver of cum ooze out of her pussy. That's when I had my first orgasm. I don't know from where I got the strength to not attack her pussy with my mouth, but it was a herculean effort regardless. I kept on eating her ass, though, and after a few more orgasms on both our parts, I slid the suppository into her anus. Light chit-chat afterwards, but no talk of her orgasms. As far as I knew, she was oblivious to mine. I left her while she dressed, making my way downstairs to begin dinner. Tonight, it was going to be large chef salads all the way around with tuna instead of ham.

After dinner, Mom and Dad took their place on the patio while Elsa washed dishes. I took this time to get my shower. When I returned to my room, Elsa was waiting for me on my bed. "Hey," I greeted her as I walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"Really good," she answered with a smile, which quickly faltered to a frown.

"What?"

"Before I came down for dinner ... I thought I shit myself, Anna. I felt something plop out of my butt and I raced to the bathroom to find this in my underwear." She held up the suppository. I immediately began to weep silent tears. "What's the meaning of this, Anna? Why would you do this to me? Why would you lie to me?"

Although my throat had seized, I was able to push out, "I'm so sorry."

"I don't understand," Elsa said to me. "Why did you do it, Anna? You know I have an aversion to laxatives, yet you gave me one. You lied to me. Is there even any excuse that could justify you doing this to me?"

I sat on the bed next to her, and she allowed me to take one of her hands into my own. "Don't hate me," I asked of her. "I honestly don't know if you will be able to fully understand what I'm about to tell you, but please believe me when I say I love you." I took a moment, then continued. "I love you so much, Elsa. So much that ..." I looked her in the eye when I said the rest. "I love you so much that I am in love with you."

"Inlove?" Elsa asked. "Wh-What do you mean, Anna?"

"Elsa, what I'm about to tell you, nobody else knows, with exception to the dozen or so women I've been with. Sexually." She just stared at me. "Elsa, I'm a lesbian."

"A what?" she near-screamed as she drew her hand back. It was a knee-jerk reaction, and I knew as much, which is why I did not take offense to it. To make up for it, though, she took both my hands in hers and said, "Anna, I'm sorry. Please continue telling me what you were getting at."

"That's it, Elsa. I am a lesbian. I have been all my life, and all my life I have been in love with you. Everything about you is just so beautiful. I have wanted to tell you for so long now. I have fantasized about being with you, trying my best to plan or devise a way in which we could be together in some fashion. When you brought up the thing about being constipated? What they do in Botswana? That's true, but my only thought was that if I could get you to do that much then maybe you would be receptive to more. I'm so sorry I deceived you, Elsa. My lust for you overpowered me, if you'll allow me that much of an excuse."

After some silence, Elsa said, "Why me, Anna? Why your own sister?"

"I don't have to tell you how physically beautiful you are, Elsa. You already know that. It's just that you are even more beautiful on the inside—your heart, your mind, and your soul—and that's what truly counts. I know how odd it may sound for a woman to say she is in love with her sister, but I cannot help the way I feel."

"I want you to know that I hear what you're saying, and I understand what you're saying, Anna, but let's be realistic here," Elsa began as a response to my statement. "You're my sister. My sister. The lesbianism aside, I don't know if I could commit to an incestuous relationship. Think of everyone we'd have to hide it from. Eventually, no matter how careful we were, we'd slip up and everyone would find out. Could you live with that?"

"If you were to remain at my side, yes," I responded honestly.

"Anna, you're my sister and I love you. That will never change. I think you have become consumed by this fantasy, though, and you really aren't thinking straight. Come out to Mom and Dad, meet a nice girl, and get on with your life. You deserve to be happy."

"Tell me that those orgasms I gave you meant nothing," I said to her. "Tell me that much and I'll forget about this whole thing."

"They meant nothing," Elsa responded. "They were the end result of a misrepresented scientific hypothesis. That's all.

I forced a smile and nodded my head. Elsa kissed me on the cheek, then she exited my room. Without getting dressed, I turned off the light, crawled in bed, and cried myself to sleep.

Sometime in the wee hours of the morning I began to dream of Elsa, only in my dream I was not giving her a rim job. She was giving me one. The dream was so real, every nuance accentuated by genuine feeling from action and reaction. I could very literally feel her tongue on my ass as my clit throbbed in anticipation of the orgasm just waiting to happen. It finally did and I sharply inhaled as I sat up in bed, and as I looked down I saw my sister lapping at my pussy. "Elsa? What?"

"Shhhh," she came off my just long enough to say, then she was immediately back on me, her tongue inside of me as her top lip caressed my still-palpitating clit. I lay back and held her head in place; not that I needed to, mind you, as she seemed to know good and damned well what she was doing. Another minute passed by and I came again. At this, Elsa moved up and kissed me on the mouth. I enveloped her in my arms and legs, not wanting her to go away. "I love you," she whispered. "I always have. You're the sexiest woman I have ever known."


	2. h

so guys this story was supposed to be a dare not meant to be serious just thought I'd let you guys know. but if you did like it thanks


End file.
